


Shelter (In You)

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Lost Boys [9]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bass is soft for Blues, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, cheesy dumb stupid, rated t for bass' swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues is scared of thunderstorms and Bass finds out.





	Shelter (In You)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh

Blues huffed as he walked along the city streets. They were mostly empty as rushing people hurried inside their homes. The signs had been there all day, but a part of him hoped it still wouldn’t be true. The steadily darkening clouds, the harshness of the wind: a storm was definitely coming.

“Maybe you should stay over. Just until it passes-”, Roll had suggested. Blues was visiting his siblings that day, and the two looked worried as they watched Blues get ready to leave.

“No-”, Blues had said quickly. He tried not to remember the last time he slept over as he opened the window and saw the dark clouds in the sky. “No, I’ll be fine. But thank you-”

So now there the red robot was, slowly walking to his stay under the crumbling bridge. 

He sighs as he walks under the bridge, putting his scarf more over his mouth as he walked over to the pile of blankets he had. He sat down on the fabric, trying to relax. This was fine- Maybe he could fall asleep before the storm rolled around like he usually does. He didn’t feel too tired, but he still closed his eyes in an attempt.

He jumps when hears rumbling thunder. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. This was silly, he shouldn’t be scared of the weather. He huffs and sinks further down against the concrete wall of the bridge and closes his eyes again. He can’t help the yelp that leaves his mouth when he hears a loud sound strike the air, followed by the plops of hard rain. 

“Come on- Just sleep..”, He mumbles to himself as he pulls a blanket over himself and wrings it in his hands. He just couldn’t seem to calm down. All of his systems were warning him there was danger nearby. It looked like he’ll just have to wait until his energy depletes.

He sighs shakily and runs a hand through his hair. He thought about going to see Forte but he shakes his head.

The rain was already pouring down hard, and he doesn’t think he can will himself to get up and leave from under the bridge if he wanted to. 

His mind wandered to what Forte would say if he saw the trembling state Blues was in. Blues knew his boyfriend wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings, but Blues felt so pathetic that he couldn’t help but imagine Forte laughing at him.

Blues yelps again when he hears more thunder. It seemed to be getting louder each time to the red bot. Blues sighs and shakily plays with the ends of the scarf. Hopefully the storm ended soon.

* * *

Forte sighed when he heard the first sound of thunder. He looks out his window and huffs when he sees the lightning strike through the sky.

Treble barked at the window and Forte rolls his eyes and pets him.

“I know-”, He says. “He’s probably under that stupid bridge.”

He imagines Blues sleeping alone under the bridge and the structure suddenly collapsing on the small Lightbot. 

He quickly shakes his head of the image. He always hasn’t trusted the stability of the structure. He would sometimes try to get Blues to sleep over in his room as much as he could, but he didn’t often. He was always worried about Wily walking in and seeing him there. Forte was never worried though. He knew he could beat the old man’s ass.

Another strike of lightning goes through the sky and Forte huffs and mumbles curses as he grabs his coat and shucks it on. 

“Be right back boy.”, He says to Treble as he punches in the familiar coordinates into his teleporter. In a few seconds he’s whisked away and lands on his feet right in front of the pile of blankets.

“Blues-”, Forte starts but stops when he sees the other bot trembling. 

Blues slowly lifts his head up, and Forte feeling something in his chest tighten when he sees the tears pricking the other’s eyes. 

“Oh-”, Blues quickly says as he wipes away the tears from his eyes. He reaches for his sunglasses out of habit but retracts his hand. “Sorry..”

“No-”, Forte says as he sits next to Blues. He puts a hand on Blues’ cheek. “What happened? Did someone bother you? Because I swear to god I’ll-”

“No, it was nothing like that-”, Blues says with a small laugh that makes Forte feel relieved. 

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I..I just-”, Blues says before another boom of thunder sounds and he yelps, jumping a bit where he was sitting.

“Blues?..”, Forte says confused. He’s never seen Blues act like this. He puts a hand on his shaking shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“No..”, Blues says with a shake of his head. He tugs his scarf up over his mouth and looks down. “I’m sorry..This is so pathetic. I just- I don’t like when it storms..”

“Oh”, Forte says with a blink. He wasn’t expecting that. Blues keeps looking down at the floor, more tears filling his eyes but he doesn’t bother wiping them away. He’s scared, Forte realizes. He shakes his head and wipes away some tears that fall down Blues’ face. “That’s not pathetic Blues- It’s ok to be scared y’know.”

“Not of storms..It’s so childish..”, Blues mumbles.

“Nah”, Forte says as he tilts Blues’ head up. “It’s ok to be scared of storms Blues- You should have came over-”

Blues sighs and mumbles, “I didn’t want you to know..”

“Well- I don’t think any less of you Blues. Fuck, I’ll kick his storm’s ass for you if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Oh Forte..”, Blues says with a small laugh. “You don’t have to do that..”

“Then what would make you feel better?-”

Blues yelps at another sound of thunder before he can answer. He clings to Forte and hides his face in his chest. “I- Please just hold me..”

“Oh-”, Forte says and smiles a bit. He wraps his arms around the smaller bot and pulls him onto his lap. “Yeah..I can do that-”

“Thanks..”, Blues says. He looks up at Forte, all traces of fear gone from his expression.

“Of course”, Forte says with a grin. He kisses Blues’ forehead and love the smile that crosses Blues’ face. “What kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I left you alone out in this rain?”

Blues is about to respond back but another boom sounds off and the Lightbot whimpers. Forte sighs and holds him closer.

“Hey- You’re ok Blues.”, He said as he plays with Blues’ hair.

“Yeah...Sorry..”, Blues says embarrassed.

“It’s fine.”, Forte says. He imagines Blues alone by himself like this in every storm and shakes his head. He wouldn’t let that happen anymore. 

“I know you don’t like to, but you should sleep over at my place. Just until this storm ends.”, Forte says.

Blues looks like he wants to say no, but another crackle in the sky seems to take that idea out of him and he nods.

“Alright-”, Forte says relieved. “Treble misses you anyways-”

Blues laughs a bit at that and Forte smiles and doesn’t bother moving them as he punches in the coordinates into his teleporter. Blues holds onto Forte as they are transported right on top of Forte’s bed.

The sound of the thunder outside is dulled by the walls, and Blues sighs in relief but can’t help but still get chills from the sound. The Wilybot notices and gently lays Blues down before laying next to him and pulling him close. Blues smiles a bit and curls against the other.

Treble barks and immediately goes over to the two and tries to climb onto Blues but Forte rolls his eyes and pushes him back and is like “Yeah, yeah- Your favorite is here-” and Blues just laughs as Treble licks his hand.

“Thanks for this..”, Blues mumbles as he pets Treble.

“Yeah-”, Forte says as he watches Blues relax. He pulls one of the covers over them and kisses Blues’ forehead. “No dumb thunder is going to scare my boyfriend while I’m around.”

“My hero.” Blues rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. Forte grins and is about to make a snarky comment until he sees Blues yawn a bit. He sighs and plays with Blues’ hair and smiles a bit at how Blues leans into his hand. His bright green eyes are obscured from both his drooping eyelids and his hair. Forte brushes his bangs to the side and smiles at how easily Blues gets tired.

“Get some sleep babe- This storm should be over in the morning.”

“Maybe..”, Blues mumbles as he snuggles closer to Forte. He lays his head on Forte’s chest and closes his eyes.

“I love you Forte..”

“I love you too Blues.”

Blues smiles a bit as he falls asleep to the rumbling sound of thunder and the soft whir of Forte’s core. For once he felt safe during a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
